guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk Labyrinthine armor
This looks quite nice, accually. Seb2net 05:42, 25 May 2007 (CDT) i agree, going to have to start saving =/ --Fatigue 05:47, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :I agree, it's the best looking set of Tats out there, and with Insignias, it's even more awesome. ::Well, only the female version is beautiful, the male is ugly as hell (my opinion), holy s... I wanna delete my male monk!--NeHoMaR 03:55, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Highest energy bonus ? And how hight might that be ? like all the other tattooed armor ? :i removed that comment, i dont know what the original author of that meant but its the same as every other max armor. --Fatigue 02:44, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::Probably a pre-insignia comment Utopian Heretic 23:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Cheaper armor Note: It is recommended, when buying Roll of Vellum to use Artisans. An Artisan will craft a Roll of Vellum for 5 Wood Planks, 5 Pile of Glittering Dust and 20g. Doing this to buy all 350 Rolls of Vellum needed for full Ascetic's Armor, you can save up to 20 platinum depending on the current prices of Wood, Dust and Vellum at Material Traders. Woooo... this dude is right. --Grethort 07:50, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Added ingame? When was this added? Never saw this before. --Mgrinshpon 09:25, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Update - Thursday, May 24, 2007 --'Snograt' talk here 09:51, 25 May 2007 (CDT) cost i got my set and have had several people in game ask me how much it cost so i'll post an approximate cost of everything: 7 stacks of dust and wood: 34k converting dust and wood to 350 vellum: 7k cost of actual armor: (8k x 4): 32k runes (sup vigor, minor divine favor, healing prayers, and recovery): 20k insignias (survivor x4): 4k dye (white x 4): 15k total: 112k the price would obviously be a lot less if you chose not to buy a sup vigor or dye it white. hope this helps anyone wanting to get it. --Fatigue 19:55, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :so price of armor is about 73k, without all the crap you added. then add a few runes and insignias.--Coloneh RIP 20:36, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::sup vig isnt crap when you pvp :p --Fatigue 05:57, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Edited the acquisition page to reflect headgear price (it was missing, obviously for the reason it was copied from Ascetic's page) and corrected minor mistakes including reference to Ascetic's armor set. fR0z3n.S0u1 06:47, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::no but if you pvp you shouldnt need to buy it. PvE its not worth it.--Coloneh RIP 00:00, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Do we really need that note on how crafting the vellum can make it much cheaper? I mean, it also happens with materials for other armors (like Damask), and the note isn't that much accurate due to the constantly changing prices on the crafting materials. I'm crafting vellum and my calculations say I'll save about 30k-ish, which is a bit more than the 20k you could save 'up to', hence my rant. :P KazDoran 10:46, 25 January 2008 (UTC) dye does dye affect only the tatoos? I'm not sure brownish is the best to show dye with because its unclear whether if effects the garments. It doesnt appear to but maybe it would with a brighter color? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:12, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Just the tattoos. The garments stay the same colour. Amagawd 14:07, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Luxon Armor Gems If u dont agree that the armor looks like the luxon kind, look at the laces, they are highly simmilar. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.128.34.98 ( ) }. Luxon armor has green jadeite, this has blue and red gems and it looks nothing like luxon. Anyway why does this matter? :because this is a prophecies armor, and I have to agree, it doesnt seem like it should be, the style and all.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 05:06, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Dunno if NF was out at the time of this comment, but it looks more Vabbian to me. :::It was, and I guess, but regardless, it doesnt seem to fit with the look of the other armors.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 13:48, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I think this armor should be Asuran armor. The Asura place is warm, so they can wear only tatoos, and the tatoos are in a mechanical pattern similar to other Asuran armors. Panda Man 04:56, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Headgear Can someone post a picture of the headgear so we can see it and its not covered with hair? Thanks http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Labryinthineheadtat.jpg#file move the file to where ever it needs to be Cosyfiep 20:15, 22 June 2007 (CDT) http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/298/gw281nv1.jpg - female headgear dyed black from above. I'm new to wiki, so if anyone could edit the image so it shows just the headpiece and post this properly, that'd be cool. 81.76.126.173 18:43, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Best pants? I don't like the pants for this armour, so whats the best looking pants to go with the rest of the armour.82.2.54.151 19:41, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Does anyone have a screenshot this armor set with a bodycolor like dye? I'm curious what it would look like :O Cosm01 19:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) not real 15k? will this armor go into your hall if its not true 15k? :Yes it will. Hall will take any "Elite" armour, price doesn't actually matter (all GWEN armour costs 10k for example) Ezekiel [Talk] 04:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :: From the article: "Also note: This armor displays as "Marhan's Grotto Exclusive Armor" in the Hall of Monuments." ...so...yes..-- -- ( talk ) 08:07, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::: not entirely accurate.. Vabbian, despite is hefty price tag of about 150-200k, the peices of the armour cost 5k each so the game and HoM doesn't consider it to be elite armour.. although alot of the player community do :) ::::Vabbian is considered elite. I have a set of it in my hom. — Warw/Wick 21:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) gold is it really 8 k or crafting every piece??? 18:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes --Gimmethegepgun 18:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Err... when you say "every piece" do you mean 8k for each piece or 8k total? --Gimmethegepgun 18:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ummm per each peice 19:11, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes then --Gimmethegepgun 19:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC)